twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamEdwardFan/Breaking Dawn Movie Updates
!!!!!!Possible Spoiler Alert for Breaking Dawn!!!!! Ok so I'm going to keep a blog updating you on the stuff happening for the Breaing Dawn Movie. I'm gonna be getting most if not all of my stuff from Twilight Examiner and the Cast from Twitter I'll be posting stuff like new casting, starting on filming all that kinda stuff Yes, yes I know it's starting a bit late 'cos people have already been cast but whatever I'll do it anyway And I'm posting the date of when I find out, keeping in mind I'm a day ahead of most of you! 8/10/2010: Makenzie Foy confirmed for Renesmee 8/10/10: Peter Facinelli has tweeted about Breaking Dawn scripts meaning either they are finished (yn) or they're close enough to be finished that the cast get a look! : D 9/10/10: Nikki Reed has talked about Breaking Dawn Script(s): "It looks really fantastic. I didn’t know how it was going to happen, how much they’d separate from the book, but it’s all there, it’s great. All the really comic moments that Jacob and I have together are all in there. And also, she (Rosalie) really is a sympathetic character in a sense. You get to really understand why she’s been the way she’s been," 9/10/10: Nikki Reed has also stated that filming for Breaking Dawn was to begin very shortly, starting in Louisiana. 9/10/10: Ok so here is a little treat for you all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvWFtQzpi78&feature=player_embedded This is a VERY short get-to-know Makenzie Foy (Renesmee) video. 13/10/10: Breaking Dawn is already in the 'Top 10 most anticipated movies' :D 13/10/10: Rumors for Drew Roy to be playing Nahuel in Breaking Dawn have been denied by Summit 14/10/10: Woaah. Information overlaod going on here. 14!!!! New cast members!! :D I know I'm excited Here the new ones are: Senna- Tracey Heggins Zafrina- Judi Shekoni Amun- Omar Metwally Kebi- Andrea Gabriel Tia- Angela Sarafyan Maggie- Marlane Barnes Liam- Patrick Brennan Vladimir- Noel Fisher Garrett- Lee Pace Mary- Toni Trucks Randall- Bill Tangradi Peter- Erik Odom Charlotte- Valorie Curry Alistair- Joe Anderson 27/10/10: I am very sorry I have been neglecting this blog, but Billy Burke has said on Twitter, that around 25th of November he will start working on Breaking Dawn (: 27/10/10: Michael Sheen has been confirmed for Breaking Dawn 29/10/10: So here we have some new Breaking Dawn Cast, we aren't sure what they will be but hopefully they're something majorish Olga Fonda Janelle Froehlich Masami Kosaka Sebastiao Lemos Amadou Ly Ty Olsson Wendell Pierce Carolina Virguez 30/10/10: Breaking Dawn will be filming in Brazil sometime this November 30/10/10: Robert Pattinson has been spotted taking Speed Boat lessons with an instructor (In Breaking Dawn Edward drives a speed boat with Bella to Isle Esme) 8/11/10: Michael Sheen who plays Aro has said that he starts filming Breaking Dawn in December 8/11/10: Andrea Powell to play Sasha in Breaking Dawn, Sasha is Tanya, Kate and Irina's mother figure 8/11/10: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY HAVE STARTED FILMING!!!!!!!!!!!! I am extremely excited! :D They shot the boat scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11/11/10: Still in Brazil filming Breaking Dawn, got a location for Isle Esme, seen some pillows around the place :P , but it has been confirmed -by someone who has read the scripts- that there will be no full nudity, although there will be feathers (: Aha 13/11/10: Filming in Brazil ends tomorrow, then next week filming will pick up again in Louisiana 13/11//10: Robert and Kristen, well I guess Edward and Bella have been seen playing chess, definately from the Breaking Dawn cover. I'm just hope to see a Edward/Alice chess game, even though it would probably be silent :P 17/11/10: Cameron Bright (Alec) Has said that he will be involved in the filming of Breaking Dawn in 2 weeks time. Which makes me wonder why is he in the first one.....Maybe for Bella's dream? 17/11/10: Well security in Baton Rouge is high with a 'army' of 48 men to make sure nothing is leaked :P Just a challenge for some of us...naah don't 6 people have tried to get in already and all of them have been caught. 18/11/10: Everyone excited?! Breaking Dawn comes out in 1 year today! :D. Who's all ready to buy their eclipse dvd's? I know I am! 23/11/10: Slow week, no real news. I think filming won't start up again until next week so I dunno, stay tuned until then.... 24/11/10: Kellan Lutz is in Baton Rouge =). We've seen a fan pic with him and some lucky girl who happened to stubble upon him....Very lucky girl Category:Blog posts